UEFA Cup 2001-02
Feyenoord | count = 2 | second_other = Borussia Dortmund | matches = | goals = | attendance = | top_scorer = Pierre van Hooijdonk (8 goals) | prevseason = 2000–01 | nextseason = 2002–03 }} The 2001–02 UEFA Cup was won by Feyenoord at their home ground in the final against Borussia Dortmund. It was the second time they won the competition. Qualifying round |} First leg |time= |team1=Cosmos |score=0–1 |report= |team2= Rapid Wien |goals1= |goals2=Wallner |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Serravalle |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Kostadin Kostadinov (Bulgaria) }} |time= |team1=Pelister |score=0–2 |aet= |report= |team2= St. Gallen |goals1= |goals2=Guido Dal Santo |stadium=Stadion Tumbe Kafe, Bitola |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Johan Verbist (Belgium) }} |time= |team1=Dinamo București |score=1–0 |report= |team2= Dinamo Tirana |goals1=Niculescu |goals2= |stadium=Stadionul Dinamo, Bucharest |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Nikolaos Agelakis (Greece) }} |time= |team1=Olimpija Ljubljana |score=4–0 |aet= |report= |team2= Shafa Baku |goals1=Komac Tiganj Calleja |goals2= |stadium=Bežigrad Stadium, Ljubliana |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Anthony Zammit (Malta) }} |time= |team1=Midtjylland |score=1–1 |aet= |report= |team2= Glentoran |goals1=Pimpong |goals2=Glendinning |stadium=SAS Arena, Herning |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Marian Dorobanţu (Romania) }} |time= |team1=Narva Trans |score=3–0 |aet= |report= |team2= Elfsborg |goals1=Gruznov |goals2=Lundström Andreasson |stadium=Narva Kreenholmi Stadium, Narva |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Ladislav Gadosi (Slovakia) }} |time= |team1=Club Brugge |score=4–0 |aet= |report= |team2= ÍA Akraness |goals1=Lange Lembi Mendoza |goals2= |stadium=Jan Breydel Stadium, Bruges |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Karen Nalbandyan (Armenia) }} First round }} |} 1 Only one leg was played, in a neutral venue in Warsaw, Poland, due to security concerns in Russia. 2 PSG won 3–0 because there was a blackout in Bucharest at that time and the match was stopped immediately in favour of the visitors. First leg |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Wacker Innsbruck |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=FK Viktoria Stadion, Prague |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Laurent Duhamel (France) }} |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Brașov |goals1=Dalmat Kallon Di Biagio |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Nereo Rocco, Trieste |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Fernando Mendez (Spain) }} |score=0–2 |report= |team2= Milan |goals1= |goals2=Shevchenko Moreno |stadium=Dinamo Stadium, Minsk |stack=yes|attendance= |referee= }} |score=1–0 |report= |team2= HJK |goals1=Milošević |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Ennio Tardini, Parma |stack=yes|attendance= |referee= }} |score=2–0 |report= |team2= Strasbourg |goals1=Moreira |goals2= |stadium= |stack=yes|attendance= |referee= }} |score=0–0 |report= |team2= Fiorentina |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadium Meteor, Dnipropetrovsk |stack=yes|attendance= |referee= }} |score=1–1 |report= |team2= Torpedo Moscow |goals1=Bramble |goals2=Vyazmikin |stadium=Portman Road, Ipswich |stack=yes|attendance= |referee= }} Second leg |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Viktoria Žižkov |goals1=Glieder |goals2= |stadium=Tivoli, Innsbruck |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Vasyl Melnychuk (Ukraine) }} Wacker Innsbruck won 1–0 on aggregate. |score=0–3 |report= |team2= Internazionale |goals1= |goals2=Ventola Guly |stadium=Stadionul Tineretului, Brașov |stack=yes|attendance= |referee= }} Internazionale won 6–0 on aggregate. |score=4–0 |report= |team2= BATE Borisov |goals1=Rui Costa Moreno Sarr Inzaghi |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Giuseppe Meazza, Milan |stack=yes|attendance= |referee= }} Milan won 6–0 on aggregate. |score=0–2 |report= |team2= Parma |goals1= |goals2=Marchionni Bonazzoli |stadium=Finnair Stadium, Helsinki |stack=yes|attendance= |referee= }} Parma won 3–0 on aggregate. |score=2–2 |report= |team2= Standard Liège |goals1=Ljuboja |goals2=Goosens Vandooren |stadium= |stack=yes|attendance= |referee= }} Standard Liège won 4–2 on aggregate. |score=2–1 |report= |team2= Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk |goals1=Adani Chiesa |goals2=Slabyshev |stadium=Stadio Artemio Franchi, Florence |stack=yes|attendance= |referee= }} Fiorentina won 2–1 on aggregate. |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Rangers |goals1= |goals2=Konterman |stadium=Warsaw |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Edgar Steinborn (Germany) }} Rangers won 1-0 on aggregate after only one game was played. |score=1–2 |report= |team2= Ipswich Town |goals1=Vyazmikin |goals2=Finidi Stewart |stadium=Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |stack=yes|attendance= |referee= }} Ipswich Town won 3-2 on aggregate. Second round |} First leg |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Maccabi Tel Aviv |goals1=Soetaers Berglund Sonkaya |goals2=Horváth |stadium=Parkstad Limburg, Kerkrade |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Yuri Baskakov (Russia) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Valencia |goals1=Karwan |goals2=A. Ilie |stadium=Stadion Wojska Polskiego, Warsaw |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Bernhard Brugger (Austria) }} |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= St. Gallen |goals1= |goals2=Mokoena |stadium=Dreisamstadion, Freiburg |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Vladimír Hriňák (Slovakia) }} |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Standard Liège |goals1=Pauleta Christian |goals2= |stadium=Stade Chaban-Delmas, Bordeaux |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Massimo Busacca (Switzerland) }} |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Tirol Innsbruck |goals1=Morfeo Nuno Gomes |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Artemio Franchi, Florence |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Martin Ingvarsson (Sweden) }} |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Helsingborg |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Portman Road, Ipswich |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Wolfgang Sowa (Austria) }} |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Rapid Wien |goals1=Ronaldinho Mendy Anelka |goals2= |stadium=Parc des Princes, Paris |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Fiorenzo Treossi (Italy) }} |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Litex Lovech |goals1= |goals2=Bornosuzov Petrov |stadium=Olympiastadion, Berlin |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Leif Sundell (Sweden) }} |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Parken, Copenhagen |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Darko Čeferin (Slovenia) }} |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Wisła Kraków |goals1=Kallon |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Nereo Rocco, Trieste |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Leslie Irvine (Northern Ireland) }} |score=6–1 |report=Report |team2= Marila Příbram |goals1=Yiasoumi Okkas Konstantinidis Luciano |goals2=Siegl |stadium=Stadio Toumba, Salonika |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Victor Esquinas Torres (Spain) }} |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Dynamo Moscow |goals1=Amoruso Ball de Boer |goals2=Gusev |stadium=Ibrox Stadium, Glasgow |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Stéphane Bré (France) }} |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Sporting CP |goals1= |goals2=Niculae |stadium=Örjans vall, Halmstad |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Pascal Garibian (France) }} |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Servette |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=La Romareda, Zaragoza |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Lutz Michael Fröhlich (Germany) }} |score=4–2 |report=Report |team2= Troyes |goals1=Viduka Bowyer |goals2=Loko |stadium=Elland Road, Leeds |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Fernando Carmona Méndez (Spain) }} |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Club Brugge |goals1= |goals2=Verheyen |stadium=Valeriy Lobanovskyi Dynamo Stadium, Kyiv |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Mikko Vuorela (Finland) }} |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Parma |goals1=Jochemsen |goals2=Di Vaio Bonazzoli |stadium=Stadion Galgenwaard, Utrecht |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Sorin Carpodean (Romania) }} |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= AEK Athens |goals1=Mijatović |goals2=Zagorakis Nikolaidis |stadium=Gradski vrt, Osijek |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Eric Romain (Belgium) }} |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Hertha BSC |goals1= |goals2=Preetz |stadium=Stavanger Stadion, Stavanger |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Miroslav Liba (Czech Republic) }} |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Twente |goals1=Núñez Petrić |goals2=Polak |stadium=Hardturm, Zurich |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Georgios Kasnaferis (Greece) }} |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Brøndby |goals1=Bjelanović Mumlek Karić |goals2=Niżnik |stadium=Stadion Anđelko Herjavec, Varaždin |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Dani Koren (Israel) }} |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Chelsea |goals1=Gershon Cleşcenco |goals2= |stadium=Bloomfield Stadium, Tel Aviv |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Dick van Egmond (Netherlands) }} |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Slovan Liberec |goals1=Mostovoi |goals2=Cáceres |stadium=Balaídos, Vigo |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Edo Trivković (Croatia) }} |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= CSKA Sofia |goals1=Rui Costa Shevchenko |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Giuseppe Meazza, Milan |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Claus Bo Larsen (Denmark) }} Second leg |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Roda JC |goals1=Biton |goals2=Lawal |stadium=Bloomfield Stadium, Tel Aviv |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Tomasz Mikulski (Poland) }} Roda JC won 5–3 on aggregate. |score=6–1 |report=Report |team2= Legia Warsaw |goals1=Albelda A. Ilie Đukić Aimar Sánchez Angulo |goals2=Svitlica |stadium=Estadi de Mestalla, Valencia |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Tom Henning Øvrebø (Norway) }} Valencia won 7–2 on aggregate. |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= Freiburg |goals1=Zellweger |goals2=Tskitishvili Sellimi But Kehl |stadium=Hardturm, Zurich |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Michal Beneš (Czech Republic) }} Freiburg won 4–2 on aggregate. |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Bordeaux |goals1= |goals2=Dugarry Pauleta |stadium=Stade Maurice Dufrasne, Liège |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Erol Ersoy (Turkey) }} Bordeaux won 4–0 on aggregate. |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Fiorentina |goals1=Gilewicz |goals2=Nuno Gomes Morfeo |stadium=Tivoli Neu, Innsbruck |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Georgios Douros (Greece) }} Fiorentina won 4–2 on aggregate. |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Ipswich Town |goals1=Eklund |goals2=Hreiðarsson Stewart |stadium=Olympia, Helsingborg |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Eduardo Iturralde González (Spain) }} Ipswich Town won 3–1 on aggregate. |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Paris Saint-Germain |goals1=Wagner |goals2=Potillon Hugo Leal |stadium=Gerhard-Hanappi-Stadion, Vienna |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Roy Helge Olsen (Norway) }} Paris Saint-Germain won 6–2 on aggregate. |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Union Berlin |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Lovech Stadium, Lovech |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Kristinn Jakobsson (Iceland) }} Litex Lovech won 2–0 on aggregate. |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Copenhagen |goals1= |goals2=Jensen |stadium=Amsterdam ArenA, Amsterdam |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Jacek Granat (Poland) }} Copenhagen won 1–0 on aggregate. |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Internazionale |goals1=Żurawski |goals2= |stadium=Wisła Stadium, Kraków |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Paulo Paraty (Portugal) }} Internazionale won 2–1 on aggregate. |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= PAOK |goals1=Čížek Kučera |goals2=Luciano Yiasoumi |stadium=Na Litavce, Pribram |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Nicolai Vollquartz (Denmark) }} PAOK won 8–3 on aggregate. |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= Rangers |goals1=Gusev |goals2=de Boer Ferguson Flo Løvenkrands |stadium=Dinamo Stadium, Moscow |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Pasquale Rodomonti (Italy) }} Rangers won 7–2 on aggregate. |score=6–1 |report=Report |team2= Halmstad |goals1=Jardel João Pinto Niculae Paulo Bento |goals2=Nordstrand |stadium=José Alvalade, Lisbon |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Philippe Leuba (Switzerland) }} Sporting CP won 7–2 on aggregate. |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Real Zaragoza |goals1=Oruma |goals2= |stadium=Charmilles Stadium, Geneva |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Orhan Erdemir (Turkey) }} Servette won 1–0 on aggregate. |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Leeds United |goals1=Amzine Hamed Rothen |goals2=Viduka Keane |stadium=Stade de l'Aube, Troyes |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Massimo De Santis (Italy) }} Leeds United won 6–5 on aggregate. |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= CSCA Kyiv |goals1=Martens Verheyen Mendoza |goals2= |stadium=Jan Breydelstadion, Bruges |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Paulo Costa (Portugal) }} Club Brugge won 7–0 on aggregate. |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Utrecht |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Ennio Tardini, Parma |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Helmut Fleischer (Germany) }} Parma won 3–1 on aggregate. |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Osijek |goals1=Lakis Tsiartas Konstantinidis |goals2=Rodrigo Mitu |stadium=Nikos Goumas Stadium, Athens |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Ivan Dobrinov (Bulgaria) }} AEK Athens won 5–3 on aggregate. |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Viking |goals1=Alex Alves Sverrisson |goals2= |stadium=Friedrich-Ludwig-Jahn-Sportpark, Berlin |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Paul Allaerts (Belgium) }} Hertha BSC won 3–0 on aggregate. |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Grasshoppers |goals1=van der Laan Cairo |goals2=Chapuisat Benjani |stadium=De Grolsch Veste, Enschede |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Attila Hanacsek (Hungary) }} Grasshoppers won 6–4 on aggregate. |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= Varteks |goals1=Madsen Bagger Jonson |goals2= |stadium=Brøndby Stadium, Brondby |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Costas Kapitanis (Cyprus) }} Brøndby won 6–3 on aggregate. |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Hapoel Tel Aviv |goals1=Zola |goals2=Osterc |stadium=Stamford Bridge |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Laurent Duhamel (France) }} Hapoel Tel Aviv won 3–1 on aggregate. |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Celta de Vigo |goals1=Štajner Nezmar |goals2= |stadium=Stadion u Nisy, Liberec |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Franz-Xaver Wack (Germany) }} Slovan Liberec won 4–3 on aggregate. |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Milan |goals1= |goals2=Inzaghi |stadium=Balgarska Armiya Stadium, Sofia |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Dermot Gallagher (England) }} Milan won 3–0 on aggregate. Third round |Celtic|SCO|1–0|0–1 }} |Paris Saint-Germain|FRA|0–0|0–0 }} |} First leg |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= PSV Eindhoven |goals1=Yiasoumi Udeze |goals2=de Jong Bruggink |stadium=Toumba Stadium, Thessaloniki |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Stéphane Bré (France) }} |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Lille |goals1= |goals2=Bakari |stadium=Stadio Artemio Franchi, Florence |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Manuel Mejuto González (Spain) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Celtic |goals1=Vicente |goals2= |stadium=Mestalla Stadium, Valencia |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Domenico Messina (Italy) }} |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Hertha BSC |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Charmilles Stadium, Geneva |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Claus Bo Larsen (Denmark) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Internazionale |goals1=Armstrong |goals2= |stadium=Portman Road, Ipswich |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Kim Milton Nielsen (Denmark) }} |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Paris Saint-Germain |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Ibrox Stadium, Glasgow |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Karl-Erik Nilsson (Sweden) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Freiburg |goals1=Ono |goals2= |stadium=De Kuip, Rotterdam |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Stuart Dougal (Scotland) }} |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Litex Lovech |goals1=Tsiartas Zagorakis Konstantinidis |goals2=Janković Răchită |stadium=Nikos Goumas Stadium, Athens |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Wolfgang Stark (Germany) }} |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Leeds United |goals1=Chapuisat |goals2=Harte Smith |stadium=Hardturm, Zurich |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Lucílio Batista (Portugal) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Brøndby |goals1=Lamouchi |goals2=Nordin |stadium=Stadio Ennio Tardini, Parma |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Konrad Plautz (Austria) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Roda JC |goals1=Paulo Miranda |goals2= |stadium=Stade Chaban-Delmas, Bordeaux |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Valentin Ivanov (Russia) }} |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Mallorca |goals1=Lukáš Johana Jun |goals2=Biagini |stadium=Stadion u Nisy, Liberec |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Jacek Granat (Poland) }} |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Lokomotiv Moscow |goals1=Osterc Domb |goals2=Izmailov |stadium=Bloomfield Stadium, Tel Aviv |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Leslie Irvine (Northern Ireland) }} |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1= |goals2=Herrlich |stadium=Parken Stadium, Copenhagen |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Mike Riley (England) }} |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Sporting CP |goals1=Shevchenko Inzaghi |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Giuseppe Meazza, Milan |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Juan Fernández Marin (Spain) }} |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Lyon |goals1=Englebert Van Der Heyden Mendoza De Brul |goals2=Luyindula |stadium=Jan Breydelstadion, Brugge |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Arturo Daudén Ibáñez (Spain) }} Second leg |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= PAOK |goals1=Vennegoor of Hesselink Gakhokidze Van Bommel |goals2=Okkas |stadium=Philips Stadion, Eindhoven |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Graziano Cesari (Italy) }} PSV Eindhoven won 6–4 on aggregate. |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Fiorentina |goals1=Bruno Cheyrou Sterjovski |goals2= |stadium=Stade Grimonprez Jooris, Lille |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Herbert Fandel (Germany) }} Lille won 3–0 on aggregate. |score=1–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Valencia |goals1=Larsson |goals2= |stadium=Celtic Park, Glasgow |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Knud Erik Fisker (Denmark) |penalties1=Lambert Thompson Larsson Sutton Hartson Valgaeren |penaltyscore=4–5 |penalties2= Carew Vicente de los Santos Ayala Pellegrino Mista }} Valencia 1–1 Celtic on aggregate. Valencia won 5–4 on penalties. |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Servette |goals1= |goals2=Hilton Frei Obradović |stadium=Friedrich-Ludwig-Jahn-Sportpark, Berlin |stack=yes|attendance= |referee= }} Servette won 3–0 on aggregate. |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Ipswich Town |goals1=Vieri Kallon |goals2=Armstrong |stadium=Stadio Giuseppe Meazza, Milan |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Graham Barber (England) }} Internazionale won 4–2 on aggregate. |score=0–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Rangers |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Parc des Princes, Paris |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Hartmut Strampe (Germany) |penalties1=Okocha Ronaldinho Arteta Heinze Mendy Pochettino |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties2= Amoruso Latapy Konterman Caniggia Numan Ferguson }} Rangers 0–0 Paris Saint-Germain on aggregate. Rangers won 4–3 on penalties. |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Feyenoord |goals1=Kehl Kobiashvili |goals2=Van Hooijdonk Leonardo |stadium=Dreisamstadion, Freiburg |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Alfredo Trentalange (Italy) }} Feyenoord won 3–2 on aggregate. |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= AEK Athens |goals1=Yurukov |goals2=Gamarra |stadium=Lovech Stadium, Lovech |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=René Temmink (Netherlands) }} AEK Athens won 4–3 on aggregate. |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Grasshoppers |goals1=Kewell Keane |goals2=Núñez |stadium=Elland Road, Leeds |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Frank De Bleeckere (Belgium) }} Leeds United won 4–3 on aggregate. |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Parma |goals1= |goals2=Mboma Nakata Lamouchi |stadium=Brøndby Stadium, Brøndby |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Ľuboš Micheľ (Slovakia) }} Parma won 4–1 on aggregate. |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Bordeaux |goals1=Anastasiou Lawal |goals2= |stadium=Parkstad Limburg Stadion, Kerkrade |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Fritz Stuchlik (Austria) }} Roda JC won 2–1 on aggregate. |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Slovan Liberec |goals1=Eto'o |goals2=Gyan Štajner |stadium=San Moix Stadium, Palma |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Éric Poulat (France) }} Slovan Liberec won 5–2 on aggregate. |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Hapoel Tel Aviv |goals1= |goals2=Osterc |stadium=Saturn Stadium, Ramenskoye |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Alain Hamer (Luxembourg) }} Hapoel Tel Aviv won 3–1 on aggregate. |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Copenhagen |goals1=Sørensen |goals2= |stadium=Westfalenstadion, Dortmund |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Mike McCurry (Scotland) }} Borussia Dortmund won 2–0 on aggregate. |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Milan |goals1=Niculae |goals2=Moreno |stadium=Estádio José Alvalade, Lisbon |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Ryszard Wójcik (Poland) }} Milan won 3–1 on aggregate. |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Club Brugge |goals1=Anderson |goals2= |stadium=Stade de Gerland, Lyon |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Rune Pedersen (Norway) }} Club Brugge 4–4 Lyon on aggregate. Lyon won on away goals. Fourth round |'Milan'|ITA|0–1|1–0 }} |} First leg |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Milan |goals1= |goals2=José Mari |stadium=Parkstad Limburg Stadion, Kerkrade |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Graham Barber (England) }} |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Servette |goals1=Hilton Aimar Ballesta |goals2= |stadium=Mestalla Stadium, Valencia |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Konrad Plautz (Austria) }} |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= AEK Athens |goals1=J. Zanetti Kallon Ventola |goals2=Zagorakis |stadium=Stadio Giuseppe Meazza, Milan |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Graham Poll (England) }} |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Leeds United |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Philips Stadion, Eindhoven |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Stefano Braschi (Italy) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Feyenoord |goals1=Ferguson |goals2=Ono |stadium=Ibrox Stadium, Glasgow |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Éric Poulat (France) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Slovan Liberec |goals1=Govou |goals2=Štajner |stadium=Stade de Gerland, Lyon |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Frank De Bleeckere (Belgium) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1=Bassir |goals2=Ewerthon |stadium=Stade Grimonprez-Jooris, Lille |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Arturo Daudén Ibáñez (Spain) }} |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Parma |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Bloomfield Stadium, Tel Aviv |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Rune Pedersen (Norway) }} Second leg |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Internazionale |goals1=Konstantinidis Nikolaidis |goals2=Greško Ventola |stadium=Nikos Goumas Stadium, Nea Filadelfeia |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Karl-Erik Nilsson (Sweden) }} Internazionale won 5–3 on aggregate. |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Valencia |goals1=Robert Frei |goals2=Sánchez Angulo |stadium=Charmilles Stadium, Geneva |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Valentin Ivanov (Russia) }} Valencia won 5–2 on aggregate. |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= PSV Eindhoven |goals1= |goals2=Vennegoor of Hesselink |stadium=Elland Road, Leeds |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Antonio López Nieto (Spain) }} PSV Eindhoven won 1–0 on aggregate. |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Rangers |goals1=Van Hooijdonk Kalou |goals2=McCann Ferguson |stadium=De Kuip, Rotterdam |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Herbert Fandel (Germany) }} Feyenoord won 4–3 on aggregate. |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Lyon |goals1=Nezmar Štajner Neumann |goals2=Müller |stadium=Letná Stadium, Prague |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Lucílio Batista (Portugal) }} Slovan Liberec won 5–2 on aggregate. |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Lille |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Westfalenstadion, Dortmund |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Domenico Messina (Italy) }} Lille 1–1 Borussia Dortmund on aggregate. Borussia Dortmund won on away goals. |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Hapoel Tel Aviv |goals1=Bonazzoli |goals2=Osterc Pisont |stadium=Stadio Ennio Tardini, Parma |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Jacek Granat (Poland) }} Hapoel Tel Aviv won 2–1 on aggregate. |score=0–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Roda JC |goals2=Luijpers |penalties1=Brocchi José Mari Kaladze Pirlo Contra |penaltyscore=3–2 |penalties2= Anastasiou Lawal Soetaers Luijpers Van der Luer |stadium=Stadio Giuseppe Meazza, Milan |stack=yes|attendance= |referee=Wolfgang Stark (Germany) }} Milan 1–1 Roda JC on aggregate. Milan won 3–2 on penalties. Quarter-finals |'Feyenoord'|NED|1–1|1–1 }} |} First leg |time=21:00 |team1=Internazionale |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Valencia |goals1=Materazzi |goals2=Rufete |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=24,184 |referee=Markus Merk (Germany) }} ---- |time=20:15 |team1=PSV Eindhoven |team2= Feyenoord |score=1–1 |goals1=Kežman |goals2=Van Hooijdonk |stadium=Philips Stadion, Eindhoven |attendance=31,000 |referee=Pierluigi Collina (Italy) |report=Report }} ---- |time=20:25 |team1=Slovan Liberec |team2= Borussia Dortmund |score=0–0 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Letná Stadion, Prague |attendance=14,458 |referee=Vítor Melo Pereira (Portugal) |report=Report }} ---- |time=20:00 |team1=Hapoel Tel Aviv |team2= Milan |score=1–0 |goals1=Cleşcenco |goals2= |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=4,000 |referee=Antonio Jesús López Nieto (Spain) |report=Report }} Match played in GSP Stadium in Nicosia, Cyprus after Milan refused to play in Israel. Allegedly, the club received anonymous threats from Hamas. Second leg |time=21:45 |team1=Valencia |team2= Internazionale |score=0–1 |goals1= |goals2=Ventola |stadium=Estadio Mestalla, Valencia |attendance=50,000 |referee=Claude Colombo (France) |report=Report }} Internazionale won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:15 |team1=Feyenoord |team2= PSV Eindhoven |score=1–1 |aet=yes |goals1=Van Hooijdonk |goals2=Van Bommel |stadium=De Kuip, Rotterdam |attendance=43,000 |referee=Graham Barber (England) |report=Report |penalties1=Ono Paauwe Van Wonderen Bosvelt Van Hooijdonk |penaltyscore=5–4 |penalties2= Bruggink Ooijer Gakhokidze Heintze Kežman }} PSV Eindhoven 2–2 Feyenoord on aggregate. Feyenoord won 5–4 on penalties. ---- |time=20:30 |team1=Borussia Dortmund |team2= Slovan Liberec |score=4–0 |goals1=Amoroso Koller Ricken Ewerthon |goals2= |stadium=Westfalenstadion, Dortmund |attendance=36,500 |referee=Stefano Braschi (Italy) |report=Report }} Borussia Dortmund won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:30 |team1=Milan |team2= Hapoel Tel Aviv |score=2–0 |goals1=Rui Costa Gershon |goals2= |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=23,184 |referee=Herbert Fandel (Germany) |report=Report }} Milan won 2–1 on aggregate. Semi-finals |} First leg |time=21:00 |team1=Internazionale |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Feyenoord |goals1= |goals2=Córdoba |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=39,622 |referee=Ľuboš Micheľ (Slovakia) }} ---- |time=20:30 |team1=Borussia Dortmund |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Milan |goals1=Amoroso Heinrich |goals2= |stadium=Westfalenstadion, Dortmund |attendance=51,000 |referee=Graham Poll (England) }} Second leg |time=20:30 |team1=Feyenoord |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Internazionale |goals1=Van Hooijdonk Tomasson |goals2=C. Zanetti Kallon |stadium=De Kuip, Rotterdam |attendance=49,904 |referee=Antonio Jesús López Nieto (Spain) }} Feyenoord won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Milan |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1=Inzaghi Contra Serginho |goals2=Ricken |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=15,301 |referee=Gilles Veissière (France) }} Borussia Dortmund won 5–3 on aggregate. Final |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1=Van Hooijdonk Tomasson |goals2=Amoroso Koller |stadium=Feijenoord Stadion, Rotterdam |attendance=48,500 |referee=Vítor Melo Pereira (Portugal) }} Top scorers External links *UEFA Europa League (official website) Category:2001–02 UEFA Europa League Category:2001–02 in European football Category:UEFA Europa League seasons